To See You Again
by Hsien Ko
Summary: The story takes after the Hot Gimmick Series and revolves around what happens to one character personally. Asahi Yagi ran away from the complex and started her life a new. Now she has to come back to not only deal with her old life, but her new one, and


Author's notes:

Hot Gimmick Characters belong to Miki Aihara. Plot belongs to me. Oh hohoho…

Warning: Spoilers for people who didn't finish the book.

And this is completely Asahi x Shinogu.

A bit of one sidedness but with different people.

Hope you like it.

To See You Again 

**Chapter 1: Feelings.**

How long has it been, two years…three years…four…She couldn't remember. She stood there and rechecked her watch over and over again and paced around her room. She was getting nervous for some reason…why…? It was only one special day. This one special moment that she felt she needed to celebrate. It was stupid... but it was something she held very dear to her heart.

" Three…two...one…" Asahi looked at her watched and she looked out the window and smiled, staring at a bunch of complexes from far away.

Today was the day she had first met the Narita Family in the complex. At the same time, it was the same time she met the first love of her life. It was only by shame she felt that she had learned afterall…her first love was in love with someone else.

She came to terms. Shinogu had been in love with Hatsumi. He never was in love with her. Not The older Yagi, Asahi just laughed and she picked up a teakettle, pouring the hot contents into the dry confection of instant ramen. She can only remember the time when she was sitting with Shinogu when she was in high school. He wanted to become a doctor so he can help his family while she was aspiring to become a designer so she can make the clothes she'd always like to wear or at the parlor. And every night they always made instant ramen noodles while they studied.

But for this occasion, she was just lazy for today. After all, she was a designer who worked only in the day, a part time stylist and remained a hermit at night. She ran away from the complex after Subaru was graduating from High school to college. But before that, the news that she was told from Shinogu shocked her to the core.

"I've decided to become a monk."

That was what he said. In order to free himself from Hatsumi, he wanted to become a clergyman. That was when she knew, that no matter how many times as she worked beside him with his odd jobs, no matter how many times she'd call every now to see how he's doing, no matter how many times she yelled at him or cried and comfort him about things. She only knew one thing: if Hatsumi wasn't the one for him, then he will belong to no one. Nonetheless, she respected his wishes after a bitter fight. He had always considered her as a friend, she had always considered him as something more.

But that was then and this was now. This wasn't the same Asahi who cried over quietly in her room. She was living at one of the top apartments with a big cascading window. Expensive pop art hung in her room and lush furniture decorated the room that made it more sleek and sophisticated. Her hair was longer now, still a rich auburn color but with highlighted ends from bleaching her hair way back when she experimented with hair color. However, with all the lush settings, she wore a tank and sweats with old slippers that was some cute frog.

She had received letters from her family, but mostly from the Narita family. She couldn't help but smile at that. Akane wrote to her about the latest styles she was into and her…blooming relationship with Subaru. If it weren't the letters, she would call her and tell her everything that happened. Well, Asahi laughed…the things that she'd say like holding hands, giving gifts, and a few kiss. Even though Asahi didn't mind about their sexual life, she was always the type who'd listen and was more of a friend to Akane than just 'Subaru's sister.'

However, she always got a letter from a certain Narita. Well…soon to be a Tachibana. Hatsumi was always a kind and caring girl no matter what. She was always thoughtful to everyone's feelings as well as her family. Even though she's a little dense at times, 'like Subaru' Asahi laughed, Hatsumi was warm and caring friend. Asahi never doubted the fact was there, and perhaps that was one of the greatest qualities that Shinogu admired her for…and had fallen in love with her.

Asahi only received letters, she barely makes a call about anything else other than her day was 'ok' and work was 'good.' She doubted anyone knew about how she was, only that she graduated college, and have a big break at one of Tokyo's underdogs of fashion designers ever since she made it to 'Revolver' magazine.

Hatsumi tells her only the parts where Ryoki, her fiancée, was being mean sometimes but he's learning to be nicer. Asahi only laughed and blinked when she saw what was written in the letter.

"Asahi, I know this is a long shot, but can you please please help me plan my wedding? I want you to make my dress if it isn't too much. Ryoki said you can stay at his summer house and its free for you to take! I don't know what to do and well…I know you're really good at designing and …please?"

Asahi only stared for a bit and placed the letter down. A chance to go back to the past… A chance to see everyone now and see all her friends again would be nice.

No…it would be frightening to see him again. She hasn't spoken to Shinogu after he told her. Never responded to his letters. She went over and picked up her phone and dialed the numbers she saw in her notebook.

"Hello, Narita residence…"A slight deep voice answered and her heart stammered. A voice that had a mix of warmth and definitely male.

Shinogu…?

Well! That was chapter 1! How did you like it? Stay tuned for the next chapter!.


End file.
